


He's Not Replaceable

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: ?????, Angst, Fluff, I have no idea, M/M, TimKon Week, What this is, is it, not really because i couldn't bring myself to make kon really evil, villian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Superboy shows up and kidnaps Tim<br/>-<br/>It happened so fast that Tim almost couldn’t comprehend it.  One moment they were having a perfectly fine time talking and eating Ma Kent’s pie and the next the Kent’s shed was decimated, fire burning so strong there were heatwaves in the air, and Kon was down, thrown aside with a single mighty punch that sent him dragging in the dirt creating a deep trench where he had skid a good miles at least.</p><p>“Kon!” Tim yelled from the porch of the Kent’s home.</p><p>He had on only his civilian clothing but even so he couldn’t help but run out towards the danger, towards Kon.</p><p>That’s when he saw him.  Tim froze instantly, going rigid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Replaceable

It happened so fast that Tim almost couldn’t comprehend it.  One moment they were having a perfectly fine time talking and eating Ma Kent’s pie and the next the Kent’s shed was decimated, fire burning so strong there were heatwaves in the air, and Kon was down, thrown aside with a single mighty punch that sent him dragging in the dirt creating a deep trench where he had skid a good miles at least.

“Kon!” Tim yelled from the porch of the Kent’s home.

He had on only his civilian clothing but even so he couldn’t help but run out towards the danger, towards Kon.

That’s when he saw him.  Tim froze instantly, going rigid.

It was another Superboy.

He was hovering 20 feet in the air, his outfit reminiscent of Kon’s outfit back when Tim and Kon were in Young Justice but instead of the jacket he sported a red cape.

Before he could even say anything the air was knocked out of him.  It took him a moment to realize that the Superboy that had attacked Conner had grabbed him at the waist, flung him over his shoulder and was now flying so fast that everything Tim saw was a streaking blur.

Tim struggled, but he had nothing, not the small piece of kyrptonite he kept in his uniform, let alone any kind of weapon.  He broke Superboy’s hold once but that only resulted in him almost falling to his death from a good 50 feet in the air.

After Superboy had caught him again he was held so close to his chest bridle style that he couldn’t move his arms or legs.

When Superboy finally slowed down he set Tim on the ground and had Tim reeling from the ride.  His head was spinning, throbbing, and he thought he was going to throw up but held it in and controlled his breathing.  He quickly recovered and took in his surroundings.

He looked out to a restless gray ocean.  They stood on a cliff.  It was barren, cold, and rocky.  It was probably an island.  Tim just hoped they were still in the states.

“Why did you bring me here?” Tim growled out taking defensive stance. 

Superboy grinned mockingly as he took a step closer to him.

“Don’t move.” Tim commanded, holding out one hand while the other was in a fist ready to fight if he needed to.  He wasn’t going down without a fight.

Kon did stop but his grin grew wider as well.  His form casual as he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head in that Kon like way, “You’re just like him.”

Tim didn’t grace him with an answer.  His brain was racing a hundred miles an hour.  Was this a clone of Kon?  But even a Kon clone wouldn’t be so… so Kon-like.  Right?

Or maybe they would be?

Kon!

“Why did you attack Conner?” Tim asked, remembering the last time he saw Kon he was in the dirt.

The Superboy shrugged, “I just wanted to see how strong I was here.  And I must say, not impressed.”

Tim was soaking this all in.  See how strong he was HERE?  As in-

“You’re from a different universe.” He whispered.

“That’s right, Rob.” Superboy growled out, taking a step forward as Tim took a step back.

“What do you want with me?” Tim asked.  Control.  No matter how shaken he needed to control himself. 

This Kon seemed different than his own.  There was a sadistic sort of gleam in his smile and in the way his words were spoken a bit crisper than his own Superboy.  There was something angry, almost sad about him, something unstable.

Tim knew there were worlds out there with alternate versions of them, alternate, even evil, versions of themselves.

Superboy didn’t answer Tim, instead he came closer. 

“You don’t want to do this.” Tim told him, breathlessly.  He couldn’t back away fast enough and was now in Superboy’s grasp.

 Tim didn’t struggle, he remained completely still.  He held his breath as Superboy just buried his face in Tim’s shoulder.  He breathed in deeply and then exhaled sending shivers down Tim’s back.  The warmth of Superboy was so much like Kon’s that if he allowed himself to he could just pretend it was him holding him so close.

“Why are you-“, the line of Tim’s jaw tightened.

Everything started clicking in Tim’s head.  Fixing themselves into a horrible truth.  Earlier Kon even said that he looked ‘just like him’.  Just like who?  Why take me if you have your own Tim?

Maybe because he doesn’t have his own Tim anymore?

 “I’m-He’s…” Tim whispers.

Dead?

He doesn’t know how to approach the subject.  He remembers how devastated he was when Kon had died.  How he was desperate, how he thought he would do anything, how he thought he could even CLONE himself another Kon.

Superboy responded only by holding him tighter.  The action just solidified his assumptions.  Tim concentrated on staying calm because he could hardly breathe in the grip.

“Superboy,” Tim gasps out, “You’re hurting me.”

Tim sees him twitch as if he just noticed, and loosened his hold.

“Call me Kon.” He says. 

Tim takes a moment to think about this request.  He had been avoiding it in an attempt to keep himself distant from this Superboy.  But Superboy is too much like his own, of course he’s big and strong but there is also something soft about him and passionate. 

And this Superboy knows what it’s like, to lose him.  Just as Tim knows the pain of losing Kon.  He can’t help but feel like kindred spirits with this Superboy in that aspect.

“Kon.” Tim says and he even surprises himself with how tender he sounds.

The word causes Superboy’s entire body to shudder as Tim feels the tears start to stain his shoulder.

“I’m taking you home with me.” He growls out, once more holding Tim too tightly.

Tim isn’t afraid though, he doesn’t move, but he doesn’t show affection either, he knows that Superboy must be hurt, and he hurt for him, but he belonged here, with his own Superboy.

He is firm when he tells him, “No.”

“Yes.  You don’t have a choice.  I choose.” Kon said, his anger very apparent in the deepness of his voice.

“No.”

“Why?” Kon’s voice raised.  He let go of Tim to look at his face, getting so close to Tim he could have kissed him.  Tim remained still as a rock no matter how Conner moved, and it was really bugging him. 

He hated it, his own Tim would do something similar.  His Tim.  No, he was gone, dead.  And now this would be his Tim. 

They weren’t the same.  Of course they weren’t the same, but he was so close.  It was like seeing an image through a camera lens, if he could just unfocus a little bit, he could fool himself into thinking it was his own Tim.

And having a Tim was better than no Tim right?

“Because I belong here.  Kon.  MY Kon will be here-“ Tim tells him.

Superboy moves fast, he looks as if he’ll punch Tim but instead he grabs him by the neck of his collar. 

Don’t fight back.  Tim kept telling himself, he hasn’t hurt you yet and wants you, he won’t hurt you, but don’t push it.  He’s a loose cannon.

He’s so angry he’s vibrating, “I AM KON!  I’LL KILL HIM AND MAKE YOU MINE!”

Tim can see the tint of red in the boys eyes, dangerously close to firing lasers just to let out a little steam.  Something that his own Kon has a problem with.

Tim decides to continue to respond in the way he normally does with his own Kon, straightforward, short and commanding.

“No.”

“AUGH!”, Kon let’s go of Tim but continues to hold onto Tim’s wrist as he shoots red lasers from his eyes a distance away into the rock.

“You-“

“No.”

“Why?” Kon asked exasperated, desperate.

“Kon,” Tim repeated, he wished he could be cold but he felt so sorry for Superboy, his voice became softer, “You know I belong here.  In this universe.  With my Kon.”

“No you don’t.” Superboy told him. 

Tim could see him breaking.  He could see he knew Tim was right, he could see he knew that taking Tim would not truly fix things for him, but he could also see what he saw in himself at that point in his life when Kon was gone.  Did it even matter anymore?  That if this could take away a little of his own pain then it would be worth it, right?  He had to at least try.

But then he was leaving another version of himself to feel the same pain he felt when he lost Tim.  Could he really do that knowing how much it hurt? 

“Yes I do.” Tim says, “You would have killed Kon if you really wanted me to go with you, right?  Deep down, Kon, I know that you know this and that’s why you hadn’t killed him earlier, right?”

“Shut up.” Superboy responds, he sounds less angry than before and sadder, more broken.

Tim doesn’t say anything more.

Suddenly a red beam is shooting at them and the ground under them shakes.  The cliff they’re standing on crumbles. 

Superboy doesn’t move to help him and Tim turns to look at the ocean below.  With so many large rocks down there and this amount of stuff falling, and from this height there wasn’t much chance of survival.  But before he could look for the best way to fall he’s caught by familiar arms. 

The other universes Superboy knew he would catch him.

He clutches onto his shirt, feeling safe, feeling right, but glares at him, “Smooth move.  You almost got me killed.”

“Sorry.” Superboy, HIS Superboy says cheekily.

He flies them up and back to the safety of the land, a bit more inland.  Tim looks off into the distance, it’s the Justice League.  They’re surrounding the alternate universes Superboy.

“Are you hurt?” Kon asks, he brings his face close to Tim’s, looking at his face closely.  Tim nods.

Kon hugs Tim, nuzzles his neck and breaths in his scent and sighing in relief, Tim shivers, the two of them really are so alike.

Tim gently pulls away and steps towards the others.  Batman is coming over to speak with them.

“Don’t hurt him.” Tim tells Bruce.

“What?!” Conner asked, shocked, “Tim he kidnapped you!  I’m going to go punch him in the face!”

Batman held out a hand to stop them from saying any more.

“He gave himself up willingly and says he will cooperate.  But he will be under constant surveillance just in case an incident such as this were to happen again.”

Tim nods, knowing he’s not going to live this down.  Obviously getting kidnapped wasn’t smiled upon, plus when he gives his report to Bruce about what happened he’ll be even less thrilled to know that Tim stepped into the line of fire unprepared because he saw Conner go down.

Tim watched as it looked like what Bruce said was true.  Superboy was being escorted by Superman and Wonderwoman to a ship.

Tim was about to head for the Bat jet when Bruce stopped him, “Superboy, you will escort this young man home.”

Of course, the Justice League were here and Tim was in his civilian clothes, it would be weird for him to go with him.  Conner nodded behind him, placing his hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“Yes, sir.” Tim answered.

As Batman retreated Tim felt Conner come stand closer behind him.  He leaned into his back.  Conner reached for his hand and Tim squeezed it.

“Tim.”  Conner said, as they watched the Justice League fly away, “Are you really okay?”

Tim turned around in Conner’s arms so he was looking at Kon.  His Kon.  His irreplaceable Kon, and couldn’t help but think of the other Kon and feel sad.  He smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around Conner’s shoulders, “I’m okay.”

He pulled him down just a bit for a kiss.

For the moment he didn’t want to think about it all, he just wanted to be with his Superboy.

\---

Conner lay bored out of his mind in his room.  It was basically a cell no matter what the members of that damn Justice League said.  He couldn’t leave the room?  Then it was a cell.  They were keeping watch of him too of course.

He didn’t mind really, he would bust out the moment he saw fit, somehow, and he needed time to think about the next step.  What would he do now?  He didn’t even fulfill his plan to take Red Robin and he really didn’t think his plan through because that had really been a one way trip he was on.  Universe hopping wasn’t something easily done.

His plan had basically been a non-plan. 

What was the point anyways?  Once he returned home things would be the same as before.  Tim would be gone.  He didn’t really care to get home anytime soon.

Suddenly the lights flickered, interrupting his train of thought.  He didn’t think much of it until it happened again and the power turned off completely.

The shields of the room seemed to be down too but nobody was coming in to check on him.  Did that mean that outside everything seemed normal? Either this place had shit security or someone was helping him escape. 

Almost like an answer a ceiling tile slid open.

Conner almost fell over, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Kon get up here!  Our portal home is going to close any minute!”

**Author's Note:**

> I halfway gave up on this lol idek how some people can take prompts. it's hard to keep writing lol
> 
> This was supposed to be for the villian AU for TimKon week but then I couldn't make Conner mean! I tried and I just was so sad for him I couldn't! 
> 
> So here it is. ;^^ not filling the prompt very well again.


End file.
